Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a converter, and in particular, to a Flyback converter.
Description of Related Art
Flyback converters are widely applied in low power applications, especially in power devices lower than 100 W, due to characteristics of a simple circuit structure, electrical isolation between the input and output stage, and low cost.
With the widespread use of switching power supplies in portable devices such as notebooks, tablets, and smartphones in recent years, there is a trend to develop switching power supplies with smaller sizes, higher efficiency and higher frequency.
However, the leakage loss of the transformer and the turn-on loss of the main switch limit the development of the Flyback converter with smaller sizes and a higher frequency.